The present invention relates to swimming pools, and, more particularly, to a safety system for use with automatic pool covers, to guard against people or animals becoming trapped under the closed pool cover.
Swimming pools are commonly covered to prevent debris from entering the pool, to reduce chemical usage and to heat the pool in the case of a solar cover. An automatic pool cover provides convenience for a user by allowing the cover to be easily extended over the pool during periods of non-use, and retracted during periods of use. Typically, the cover is wound around a reel retained within a cover box at one end of the pool, commonly the deep end, opposite from the walk-in steps. The box extends across the width of the pool, and houses an electric motor and the reel on which the cover is wound. An endless cable loop and a track are associated with a coping or wall of the pool, or the deck surrounding the pool. Side edges of the cover are carried by the track. A drive mechanism draws the cable around the track, extending the cover over, or retracting the cover from the pool. When in the extended, or closed, position over the pool, the cover hangs from the track and slopes away from the track, toward the middle of the pool. The center portion of the cover rests on the surface of the water in the pool. While some covers are manually covered, it is common to have operation of the cover powered by an electric motor.
A problem with conventional automatic pool covers is that, once activated for closing, the drive continues in operation until the pool is completely covered, unless the motor is deactivated, or a mechanical or electrical fault occurs. Thus, it is possible that a person, a pet or other animal that happens to be in the pool when the cover is activated for closing, could become trapped under the pool cover.
It is known to detect the presence of an individual or animal in a pool through the use of wave detector alarms activated by surface movement of the water. The wave detectors may be sensing apparatus mounted on the side of the pool, or floating apparatus in the pool water. It is also known to use perimeter alarms activated by someone or something interrupting a beam of light reflected around the pool perimeter. A sensing apparatus including a sensor mounted near the pool and a transmitter worn by swimmers is also known.
While the above may be useful in detecting an initial entry into the pool, if the initial warning is missed, many do not sense the continued presence of a person in the pool. Also, many are easily circumvented by a mischievous child. If an automatic pool cover is activated without first checking the pool, a person or animal could become trapped under the pool cover.
What is needed in the art is an automatic pool cover safety system which can warn swimmers that the pool cover is being closed. What is further needed is an automatic pool cover safety system which can detect the presence of a person in the pool, and issue a warning signal, or deactivate the closing procedure when a person or animal is detected in the pool.
The present invention provides a swimming pool including an automatic pool cover with a warning and safety system, which alerts occupants when the cover is activated, terminates cover closing if a person or pet is in the pool and issues an alarm.
The invention comprises, in one form thereof, a swimming pool comprising a wall defining an enclosed space and a target water level and a liner extending along the wall. A pair of tracks are associated with said side wall, and a cover includes a pair of longitudinal side edges, each carried by a corresponding track. A drive mechanism is operable for extending and retracting the cover; and a cover closing warning system is connected to the drive mechanism for alerting pool users when the cover is being closed.
The invention comprises, in another form thereof, a safety system for an automatic swimming pool cover having a cover and a cover drive for extending and retracting the cover, the safety system comprising at least one sensor for detecting the presence of a heat generating body in the pool and for generating a signal in response thereto; and a controller receiving said signal and activating a safety protocol in response to the at least one sensor detecting the presence of a heat generating body.
In yet another form, the invention comprises a swimming pool automatic cover system including a cover, a track carrying the cover, a drive mechanism for extending and retracting the cover; and an alarm activated by operation of the drive mechanism.
In still another form thereof, the invention comprises A swimming pool automatic cover system comprising, a cover, a track carrying the cover, a drive mechanism for extending and retracting the cover, a sensor for detecting the presence of a heat generating body and for generating a signal in response thereto, and a controller to receive the signal and deactivate the drive mechanism.
An advantage of the present invention is a warning signal to alert persons when an automatic pool cover is being closed.
Another advantage is the reduced possibility that persons or animals will become trapped under the closed pool cover.
Yet another advantage is a safety system for automatic pool covers which can be retrofit in existing installations in an efficient manner.